Laser rifle (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =8 |value =800 |baseid = }} The AER9 laser rifle is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics The laser rifle has no iron sights, but compensates with excellent zoom. It can be upgraded with a scope, making it less effective in close quarters, but thanks to its good accuracy, it can be used as a medium to long-range weapon. The laser rifle makes a decent starting weapon, but with all mods it is extremely powerful, even at high levels. Durability The laser rifle can fire a total of about 620 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 26 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Laser rifle focus optics - Adds +3 damage * Laser rifle scope - Adds a long range scope with 3.5x magnification * Laser rifle beam splitter - Causes to fire two grouped beams per shot, with greater total power than a single beam Variants * Van Graff laser rifle - A special version of laser rifle given by the Van Graffs during the quest Birds of a Feather. * AER14 prototype - The unique version of the laser rifle in Fallout: New Vegas. * The Disintegrator - A cut version of the laser rifle that deals a very large amount of damage per shot. Comparison Locations * Fiends often carry them. * Hidden Valley bunker - Torres may sell laser rifles. * Found on the dead Brotherhood patrols during the Still in the Dark Quest. * Nipton - Another can be found lying beside a dead wastelander by the small trailer park. * Nipton house - One can be found inside in the bathtub of one of the houses. * Silver Rush - Gloria may sell laser rifles, and numerous laser rifles can be stolen from around the store. * They can often be purchased from Quartermaster Bardon. * One can be found in a hotel room in Primm. Notes * Prior to patch 1.2.0.31x, the laser rifle dealt only 15 points of damage per shot. * The laser rifle does not have iron sights. * Due to the fact that it can fire 2 beams at once by adding a beam splitter, it can score a critical hit for each beam outside of V.A.T.S. This effect allows it to sometimes (with a critical hit for each beam) cause a huge amount of damage (72.6) per shot. Behind the scenes The markings on these rifles as well as their descriptions hint at the types of lasing mediums used in each variant. The 1064 nm wavelength (frequency converted to green, 532 nm) of the AER14 prototype strongly indicates that it is a Nd:YAG (neodymium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet) laser while the ~650 nm wavelength of the AER9 laser rifle indicates that it is likely a Ruby, InGaAs or HeNe laser. Sounds Gallery Lasriflebeammod.png|Laser rifle with the beam splitter modification Lasrifleopticsmod.png|Laser rifle with the focus optics modification Lasriflescopemod.png|Laser rifle with the scope modification Lasriflefullmod.png|Laser rifle with all modifications LaserRiflefullmod2.png LaserRiflefullmod3.png LaserRifleScopeView.png|View through the scope Laser rifle CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Laser rifle CA2.jpg References Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons ru:Лазерная винтовка AER9 (Fallout: New Vegas) de:Lasergewehr (Fallout: New Vegas)